claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosemary
Rosemary was Claymore No. 1 of her generation but was demoted to No. 2 upon Teresa's promotion.Claymore Manga Extra Scene 1 Etymology "Rosemary" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rozumari" (ローズマリー, pronounced "rOz-mah-rEE," similar to "Rosemarie"). "Rosemary" was a word introduced in the mid-15th-century (earlier rosmarine, c.1300), from the Latin rosmarinus, meaning "dew of the sea," from ros "dew" + marinus "of the sea." It could also have been derived from "rose" + "Mary." Appearance Claymore As a Claymore, Rosemary had short, light-colored hair, with the fringe swept to the left. She had silver eyes and wore the standard uniform. Awakened Being Rosemary's size increased dramatically upon awakening. She developed two arms, four wing-like appendages, six crab-like legs, a large tail, and an eyeless head. She also had two head-like protuberances with large mouths on either side of her hips. Rosemary's real body was merged with the chest, with only her head, torso, and proximal arms and thighs visible. Personality Rosemary appeared to be a serious claymore who was the original No.1 until Teresa stripped her of that title. Despite her outward acceptance, she secretly despised her successor, Teresa, and went to the point of awakening just to kill her and prove that she was the stronger one. As an Awakened Being, she freely expresses her anger and ill feelings towards Teresa. Employment as a Claymore Rosemary was Claymore No. 1 until Teresa took her place. Demoted to No. 2, she sought revenge and planned on eliminating Teresa. Awakening After completing a mission, Teresa received Rosemary's black card from Orsay. She was puzzled, to say the least, as she had never come in contact with Rosemary. Teresa set out and arrived at the designated spot, Godahl Plateau. Upon her arrival, Rosemary apologized briefly, then attacked Teresa. After a clash of swords, Rosemary transformed into her awakened form. She admitted that the black card was a trap and that she had awakened prior to sending the card. Teresa responded by saying she was relief to hear that, since she initially thought that she hadn't made it in time before Rosemary awakened. The two engaged in a fight, with Rosemary seemingly gaining the upper hand briefly. She grabbed Teresa and rammed her into a large boulder, all the while fussing why the Organization gave Teresa the No.1 rank. After Teresa had told her that she was just that much stronger than her, Rosemary repeatedly attacked in anger, but then realized one of her arms were missing. She stuttered a little when she find out how Teresa managed to twist off her arm. Teresa then releases ten percent of her yoma power. Rosemary was alarmed by the huge yoma energy while Teresa remarked that she felt better killing an awakened being than a comrade. She moved forward swiftly and sliced Rosemary to pieces. Before dying, Rosemary called Teresa a monster, to which Teresa replied, "That makes two of us." Her task done, Teresa reported back to Orsay. Orsay noted the state of Teresa's clothes and wondered if Teresa had defeated an awakened Rosemary. Teresa lied, reporting to Orsay that she killed Rosemary before the latter awakened and that Rosemary's final moments were fitting for a former No. 1. Relationships Teresa Though Rosemary pretended to accept her demotion to No. 2, she in fact harbored an intense hatred for Teresa to the point that she willingly awakened just to have the chance to kill Teresa. References Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Characters